1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sun visor for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known arrangement of a sun visor for a vehicle, two shells into which a sun visor body is divided in the thickness direction are joined to each other via a suitable joining or coupling portion(s), to provide the sun visor body. In a sun visor for a vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2005-47322, for example, an arrangement in which bosses provided on one of the shells are press-fitted into pins provided on the other shell is used as the joining portions.